


Roz and the Sea Witch

by mat



Category: Frasier (TV), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mat/pseuds/mat
Summary: Roz the octopus meets a witch.





	Roz and the Sea Witch

Roz Doyle, the octopus, propelled herself along the ocean floor, gliding across the gravel and skimming the sea leaves, breathing in the fresh oxygen into her big, pink head. She'd always been carefree and loved nature, even when she was an octopup. The only thing that stopped her from enjoying herself lately was her co-worker, Frasier Crane. He was so crabby, he was literally a crab. He'd always be like "Don't you go messing around with those witches! You never know what they'll offer you, but it'll always be tempting and they always get you in the end, so don't even listen. Also, you have sex too much!" It wasn't Roz's fault she had sex too much, she was an octopus, that's just what they did. But he was right about one thing, you should never trust a sea witch.

As she was propelling herself along the ocean floor, she passed a cave, out of which came a witch. "I can give you what you desire!" The sea witch snarled and waved her fat arm for Roz to come near. The fat, fat witch was so enticing, Roz couldn't help but listen. The witch's purple skin glowed and her voice echoed against the cave walls. "What is it you desire? I can give it to you."  
"I want to have less sex," replied Roz, pressured by Frasier's bullying. "I want more time to myself to enjoy nature. All this sex I'm having is getting in the way of that."  
"I can give you that, of course I can. The problem that I see is that you have too many legs. I can remove your legs, if it's what you wish. Nobody would have sex with a two-legger."  
"A two-legger? Even I wouldn't have sex with a two-legger, and I'd have sex with anything! What's your angle, lady? What do I have to give you?"  
"Give me? Oh, no, you misunderstand. I'm the one giving. I'm giving you freedom like you've never known. You can't even imagine the freedom your new leglessness will give you. All I ask in return is something to remember you by. Something small. Something like... your voice."  
"My voice? Nobody's ever called my voice small before! You flatter me, lady, and that makes me more likely to agree to this deal."  
"Yes, I thought it might. Compliments do cause a lady to part her legs, or part with her legs. Anyway, do we have a deal or what? I need to seal this pact and catch a train back to the Indian Ocean before high tide."  
"Um, okay, I guess."  
"Okay, cool. Here it goes..."

The wicked ocean witch raised her fat, purple arms and waved them around in circles. "Abra cadabra, leggy-voicey-swappy, go!" A magical force took Roz and swept her up into the upper depths. Her body wrung and mangled itself into all sorts of horrifying shapes, triangles galore. She screamed one last time as the watery magic took her voice and her legs dropped off one by one, until only two were left. But the magic didn't stop there. Indeed, her big head stretched out and two arms grew out of her new torso. She also grew hair all over her body, including what was left of her head. She had become what sea-dwellers despised most: a human. No wonder she'd never have sex again. In fact, she'd never do anything if her new lungs didn't get any oxygen. The evil old sea witch had tricked her! Why wasn't she warned?!

Roz spun around in the water, her wet, naked, human body caught in the deep, barely able to tell which way was up. She struggled not to gasp for air, but she eventually started to. Her eyes widened, peering out into the darkness, seeing nothing, feeling nothing. Her senses deadened, she lost control of her muscles and went into full-on panic mode. She drew in more water, searching for any small amount of air she could get into her lungs, but the salty swill had nothing to offer. She cursed Frasier as she lost consciousness. Her body washed ashore three days later.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see a continuation of this. There's a lot to dig into and I have some ideas, but encouragement will get me there faster.


End file.
